Seducing the School
by ChildsHeart
Summary: Ivy and Roxanne are not going to Hogwarts for an education, their parents think they are, but what they are really going there for is fun with the boys, but with this recipe you must add a dash of a curious trio and a scandalous relationship ll Very AU


**Seducing The School**

**Chapter One**

**Compartment: Leon Fedene and Kaiden Sire**

Two girls stood in front of the barrier between platform nine and three quarters and Kings Cross station platform ten. They were to busy checking out a guys arse to notice that it was three minutes until eleven.

The smell of smoke and trains rotted the area as people moved from place to place, eyeing the girls strangely at their trunks and pets, which included a black cat and a dark chocolate brown owl that's eyes were like they knew your intellect with a glance.

"Reasons why guys should were tight jeans like that more often." Ivy said as she tilted her head a little more to the side as he bent over to pick up a coin. The smell of dust didn't even pass through her senses, as she was too busy with the young British boy, who had to be no less then eighteen.

"But Ivy, what if he was fat." Roxanne stated simply before the two girls shuddered and turned around, only to see that they had two minutes to board the train. Like a wave of nausea the girls blood ran cold as their minds processed the ticking seconds.

"Shit." Said Ivy as she rushed through the barrier and almost crashed into a young boy who had to be about their age, his golden girls where a turn on for most girls, but not Ivy, no his body and pretty blue eyes were though.

"Sorry mate, we're a bit late you see." Roxanne said before she looked him up and down, "Hey what's your name cutie?" The boy seemed to be taken aback and what the girl had said to him and took the moment to make sure he heard correctly.

Stammering with confusion he finally answered with, "Kaiden, Kaiden Sire." The two girls grinned at each other and smirked before turning back to the boy. If he had known the girls a little better then 'stranger' he would of realised that a plan had already almost completed been made in the two girls heads.

"We're new here you see." Ivy began as she laid a hand on his arm, totally forgetting the train was about to leave and not really caring all the same.

"We might need some… _company _in the train." Saying this, the train's whistle blew. "Help us?" He nodded before they realised the train was beginning to leave without them. Grabbing their stuff, they chucked it on before jumping on themselves.

"So would you mind escorting us in a carriage?" The boy's face was priceless; he looked as if his dreams had come true earlier then he planned. Nodding his head, he began looing for a compartment while the girls just stood there, biting their tongue as they tried not to laugh about what they were about to do.

"Err… ladies?" He said as he came back, his trunk no longer in his hand, "There's only one compartment, but we'll have to share with my mate Leon." The girls grinned at the sound of another boys name.

"We don't mind at all, do we Ivy?" Roxanne asked as she picked her trunk up and followed Kaiden, "No not at all." Ivy said as she picked up her own trunk and strode along just a few steps behind.

When they reached their destination, Kaiden help put Roxanne's trunk up above the seats, while Leon stood up and offered to take Ivy's own trunk from her grip. "Oh thank you…"

"The name's Leon." He said as he placed it next to where Roxanne's own trunk was before he sat down on the seat and stretched himself out. On the opposing seat, Kaiden was doing the exact same thing, leaving no room for the girls.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it looks like there's no room for you to sit on the seat." Kaiden said smirking as he looked up at the girls, who both had one hand on their hips. Smirking once more, Ivy knew exactly what to do.

"Oh that's fine boys, I'm sure we can find somewhere to sit in here." Stepping in front of Leon, she slid one leg over him and sat on top of him. Seeing this Roxanne copied her movents onto Kaiden but adding her own touch.

The boys grinned up at them as the girls leaned their heads in to brush their lips upon the boys, but just as the lips were almost there, they pulled back. Now the boys didn't like being teased like that, nor did they like the fact the fact that the girls were in total, so trying to prove that not only were they in control but prove the girls about their manhood.

So while Kaiden pulled Roxanne closer and began to nuzzle her neck, Leon grabbed Ivy and forced upon a kiss. Both girls found this all very fun and indifferent to the other times.

**-X-**

The people sitting into the compartment next to the one the girls and the two boys found a queer and _loud_ noise coming from the carriage next to theirs. They were going to check it out if it weren't for the fact that there were some curious _other_ noises coming from within.

A few grunts and moans could be heard and through these walls that was saying a lot, they were quite thick and said to have a cement inner core, wether this is proven or not remains a mystery.

Instead they remained where they were and pretended the loud thumping and groans from the wall was nothing to do with the new girls but to do with the wind.

The wind really, was always the blame.

**-X-**

Due to the course of excitement and unchangeable actions that happened in compartment number 69, the girls where not in the schools uniform, and really couldn't be stuffed to change into. Instead they walked out of the compartment as the boys hurriedly dressed, it really was quite funny.

But as the girls stepped into the carriage, one of the boys sitting down with his piercing silvery glare facing out the window, caught the eye of none other then Roxanne. "You busy tonight?" Roxanne asked as she sat next to him, Ivy taking his other side.

He looked up at her raised an eyebrow, "What house are you in?" Roxanne and Ivy stared at him in a _please-explain_ expression. He rolled his eyes and stared right at the two girls.

"You're obviously new." He said as the girls gave him a _well-duh!_ expression, it didn't take a genius to work that out "We don't usually get fresh meat here, so what's your blood type?"

"Pure." The girls answered in perfect unison, he nodded and the girls knew so was he by the way he acted and dressed that he too was pure, if not further back then them.

"Pray that you're in Slytherin, or at least Ravenclaw if nothing." He said as his eyes fixed back to the scenery as it passed. Ivy and Roxanne shrugged theirs shoulders as the two boys sitting in front of them looked dumbly at the girls. One even had a bit of drool pouring out of his mouth.

Shuddering, Ivy turned a faced the opposing window to what the blonde boy was. She wasn't pleased at all. Roxanne on the other hand was taking in every detail including the slight bulge in his pants. "You never did answer my question." She said quite bluntly as he swerved his head around to face her.

"And what question may that be?" He asked as his cool eyes took a fixation on looking her up and down, he seemed to be pleased by what he saw.

"What are you doing tonight?" Her question was plain and simple and the boy seemed to be quite shocked in how she asked it. She didn't look like one of those _girls_. She wore a nice amount of make up and her hair, although slightly messed up, fell in her face like the chestnut curls it was.

"Nothing." He said as he slowly realised that yes, she was indeed hinting what he thought she may be.

"The name's Roxanne, Roxanne Acadia, the girl sitting next to you is Ivy Genesis." The boy raised an eyebrow at the mention of the last names, apparently he knew them.

"The Genesis is known for been quite exotic, especially when it comes down to their ability in intellect and enchantment over the opposing sex." He said as he looked at Ivy.

"I don't do blondes." She said with out flickering a glance his way as she saw the approaching shadows of the castle. And indeed she didn't, mainly why she chose Leon, the boy with chocolate hair that felt so soft beneath her fingertips, over Kaiden.

"But the Arcadia family, is known for their charm and wit but also how they never get caught." He snaked an arm around Roxanne's waist and pulled her close before Roxanne whispered softly, "We're here." And got out the carriage.

So close, yet so far.


End file.
